1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for allocating resources for a plurality of logical channels in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
The 3GPP LTE-A employs various techniques such as carrier aggregation, relay, etc. The 3GPP LTE system is a single carrier system supporting only one bandwidth (i.e., one component carrier) among {1.4, 3, 5, 10, 15, 20} MHz. On the other hand, the LTE-A employs multiple carriers using carrier aggregation. The carrier is defined with a center frequency and a bandwidth. A multiple-carrier system uses a plurality of component carriers having a narrower bandwidth than a full bandwidth.
In the 3GPP LTE, logical channel prioritization (LCP) is a process used when a plurality of logical channels are multiplexed in one transport channel. The LCP is performed on a single uplink carrier.
How to apply the LCP to a plurality of uplink carriers is not introduced yet.